Vow to Protect You
by Zena Airale
Summary: Collab with ElinaLunaStar on Wattpad. Garmadon would never be able to live with himself if anything ever happened to his child.


**Sucky title but who cares XD**

 **-Zena Airale**

* * *

Garmadon lovingly held his newborn son, who was wrapped in a soft green blanket, at the base of the monastery's mountain. He watched in tears as his son looked at the outside world with his emerald eyes for the first time.

Suddenly, heavy footsteps were heard making the father look up. In his view now was a red and black stone creature with ominous yellow-green eyes and a red helmet marching up to the two males.

"Sensei Garmadon, I have been looking for you," it bellowed as Garmadon tightened his hold on his son protectively.

"I am Kozu, the commanding Stone Warrior of the great lord of the darkness, the Overlord," the creature called out in a clearer gravely voice, "In the name of the Overlord, I will exact revenge for him by taking away the one thing that you hold dearly: your son." Kozu pointed his stone sword at the infant who was looking at his father and giggling innocently, completely unaware of what was going on.

Fury and determination to protect his son roared inside of him as Garmadon growled in warning against the heartless general.

"No, I won't let you touch my child!" Garmadon snarled protectively as he began to back away to the stairs that led back to the monastery. He needed to get away from that monster. He couldn't fight it without putting his son in danger of getting hurt.

Kozu, seeing what Garmadon was about to do, swiftly moved to the other side to prevent him from going any further. "His fate is set, Garmadon," Kozu hissed as he prepared to commit his heinous act.

Realizing that he would be unable to get past Kozu without an injury laid on them, Garmadon rushed to the nearest rock and put Lloyd down. The young child, now starting to sense the danger they're in, whimpered, reaching out to his father for safety.

"I'll be back for you soon, son. Just be quiet and out of sight. _I love you..._ " Garmadon whispered as he stroked his child's blonde hair before stepping out to the fields again.

When Garmadon met his eyes with the Overlord's accomplice, all he could feel was fury. Anger rose toward the stone warrior, who was willing to kill an infant who was just a few days old now. Who never met his master or his army. Who couldn't even defend himself at all. But most of all, was his only son.

"How dare you threaten my child," Garmadon growled quietly as he began lurking to the warrior and charging up his element. "He is only a newborn. An infant. I love him since he came into the world, and I promised I would protect him from harm of any kind. Including _you._ " His power had finished charging up and he glared at Kozu violently with glowing purple eyes.

"AND I WILL KEEP THAT PROMISE, _NO MATTER WHAT!_ " Garmadon screamed in tears as he launched a powerful dark beam that overpowered Kozu's indestructible armor.

The warrior roared in agony and defeat before being completely obliterated without a single remain of him in sight.

The dark elemental master fell to his knees and pants in exhaustion and relief, sweat and tears falling from his face and hitting the stony ground. He couldn't believe what just happened: he destroyed one of the stone warriors of the Overlord's indestructible army. And a _general_ , for that matter. If only his father was here to see that.

Garmadon was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of loud whimpering and crying coming from behind the rock.

"Lloyd!" Garmadon exclaimed as he rushed to his son, picking him up from the dirt he was forced to lie in. He looked down at his child as tears formed in his eyes once again, his voice cracking as he spoke, "I'm so sorry, little one. I never meant to put you through such a thing. I hope you can ever forgive me."

Garmadon caressed the baby's cheek and kissed him on the forehead before heading back up to the safety of the monastery. Lloyd had all but calmed down as he snuggled into the safety of his father's strong hold in his arms. The older master gazed down at his now slumbering infant and smiled softly, tears of overwhelming relief streaming down his face.

 _Lloyd, I vow to you that I will protect you from any kind of harm throughout your whole life. Whether it be the Overlord, the Stone Army, or even the Serpentine, I promise I will be there to keep you safe no matter the age you're in. That is how much I love you._


End file.
